Rays Birthday Suprise
by janetchapman
Summary: It's Ray Doyles birthday and with it comes a surprise but will it be happy or sad day ?


It was a cold dark November morning as Ray Doyle looked through his notes of a recent case. He was in an office he shared with his partner of three years at CI5 head quarters, and writing up a report of a kidnapping that had taken place a few days before.

It was a part of the job he didn't like much. He prefered to be out on the streets in the fresh air and in the thick of the action working with his partner Bodie. Who at this moment was working on a different case. This didn't happen very often but this was a job where Bodie had previous experience . Gun running was the name of the game. George Cowley had received a tip off from Interpol that guns had been shipped into London from Africa and had teamed him up with another operative Carter, that had also served some time in Angola as a mercenary around the same time as Bodie.

Ray had just finished writing up his report when a call came through from the switch board.

Ray picked up the receiver on the first ring "yeah"answered Ray.

"Call for you Doyle" said the operator,"who is it?" he asked.

"I don't know he wont give his name says its important though. "

" Ok put him through" Ray sighed.

He had been hoping for an early finish today if Cowley didn't have anything pressing After all his was his birthday. Looking at his watch he was reminded of his girlfriend Claire, and smiled indulgently. She had given him the watch that morning his birthday gift, among with other more intimate gifts they had indulged in that morning in bed. Eleven forty five the hands on the Rolex stated. Reluctantly Ray pulled his distracted thoughts back to the present.

"Putting him through "said the operator.

"Ray Doyle" "Who wants to know. "

"No names " a voice from the other end answered.

"Look what is this" said Ray starting to sound irritated.

"I want a meet " said the voice " South Dock by the sugar warehouse two o'clock."

" who is this" replied Ray sounding thoroughly pissed now.

"I can't talk on the phone buts its big..." look if your not interested."

Ray felt like telling him to go to Hell, but first and foremost he was a CI5 man and his conscience got the better of him after all it could be important

."Ok two at the sugar warehouse i'll be there."

The line clicked dead and the connection was lost .Ray stared at the phone for a moment then placed it back in its cradle." This had better be worth it" Ray thought, after all he was giving up spending the afternoon with Claire for this

It was a Wednesday and her half day, and although they hadn't arranged to do anything special thoughts of spending the rest of the day together loomed large. Rays heart beat a little faster at the thought of her.

His stomach growled reminding him that it was nearly lunch time. He could pick her up from where she worked at the bookshop, a stuffy little shop that smelled of old paper leather and dust .It was owned by a Polish immigrant that had come to this country at the start of the war and stayed. A sweet old man surely now in his eighties, and they were both fond of him . But then she would have probably have left by now, she finished at twelve. It was where they had first met. Ray had been browsing looking for a book of poems, and she'd asked if she could help. He had asked her out on a date of course and she'd said yes, and the rest was history.

Gradually over the months she'd spent more and more time at Rays flat, so it made sense when Ray asked her to make it a more permanent arrangement. He wouldn't have been allowed to move in with her as her flat wasn't a CI5 safe house.

Cowley didn't like it though, he wanted his operatives uncomplicated and ready for duty any time of day or night, and girl friends and wives sometimes made things difficult, especially serious relationships. They distracted his men and he didn't like that either. But Ray had been determined. He knew Cowley would have to know, and told him in no uncertain terms. After all it was his life. So in the end George Cowley had accepted it although he had her thoroughly checked out. He actually liked the girl on the few occasions that they had met, even he had to admit she had been good for Doyle. Calming down his usually explosive temper.

Ray left the CI5 building and took long purposeful strides to his escort which was parked in the small car park. He got in and set off down the Fulham High Street towards the direction of his home

He would lookout for Claire and pick her up if he spotted her. If she wasn't home he'd surprise her and make lunch at least they would get an hour together before he had to go back out.

Ray arrived back at the flat around twelve thirty and bounded up the stairs to their first floor flat. He let himself in and called out...

" Claire you home?" there was no answering call.

" Probably shopping" he thought to himself. He entered the kitchen and filled the kettle with water for coffee and put it on the gas to boil. Next he crossed to the fridge and peered inside cheese and tomato sandwiches seemed like the best bet If Claire wasn't back by the time he left he would cover hers with a plate and leave her a note. Food made and coffee brewing he heard a door slam downstairs. Then the click of the lock announcing her arrival.

As she entered the flat she sensed she was not alone and called out cautiously " Ray is that you."

"Hi honey" was the answering response said with a smile on his face."

I didn't expect you home" she replied kissing him on the mouth."

"I've got to go out again soon, come and sit down i've made lunch "said Ray gesturing towards the large oak table.

"Oh lovely"Claire said" i'm starving.

She put the bag of shopping on one end of the table meaning to put it away later.

."Where are you going."

"I've got to meet someone, a contact."

Ray didn't always go into details he certainly didn't tell her everything, the less she knew the better for her sake, and he was sworn to certain amount of secrecy in this job. Father wouldn't like him shooting his mouth off either.

"Desecration Doyle" ", loose mouths cost lives laddie "

He could hear the broad scottish accent in his mind and gave a half smile.

Claire accepted this and didn't question him further. Sometimes she never knew when he would come home he was always on call and things could change at the drop of a hat! Claire lost count of the times they had made plans to go out, only to get a call saying" sorry babe i've got to work " It was frustrating but she knew what his job entailed when she had moved in. Always at the beck and call of George Cowley and CI5. Maybe in the future things would change especially if they had kids, but that wasn't on the agenda at the moment. She also knew he loved his job, even though he often complained about the long hours and conditions. He and Bodie were so close too, almost like brothers at times, even if they did sometimes argued like an old married couple!, she didn't think he would want to work with anyone else either.

Ray poured boiling water into the two cups and carried them to the table. Just as they sat down the phone in the lounge started to ring.

"I'll get it " said Claire jumping up quickly. Hoping Ray wouldn't follow she crossed the hall and went into the lounge closing the door quietly behind her.

Picking up the receiver she said" hello" rather nervously.

."Well hi " came the response from the other end of the line.

She recognised the voice immediately even with the fake American accent.

" Coast clear" He joked!

"Stop messing about" she hissed back. " Rays here. "

"He can't be" said the man on the other end" i've arranged a meeting for him."

"Well he hasn't gone yet" " look i'll have to go where are you.?"

"At the pub on the corner" he replied rather sulkily not liking having his plans thwarted.

. "Call me in thirty minutes and don't let him see you" she whispered, quickly putting down the phone, expecting Rays head to appear round the door at any second.

Composing herself she took a deep breath and went back to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Ray asked.

"Oh just a wrong number"she said trying to be casual, but sounding guilty.

Ray looked up at her, but she had her head down drinking the coffee that was now cooling. He shrugged letting it go.

"Look love i've got to fly i'll see you later?" he said bending to kiss the top of her head "why don't we do something tonight go out have dinner maybe dancing?"

" That would be lovely" she replied feeling even more guilty now.

Ray grabbed his jacket and headed out of the flat.

"See you later " he called" I love you."

She heard him run downstairs. The outer door slammed and with a screech of tyres he was gone.

Five minutes later she answered the knock at the door to a pair of bright blue eyes

"i thought you were calling"

"Its ok I saw him leave from the window of the pub" he smiled cheekily.

She held open the door to let him in.

"Did he suspect anything"? he asked. "

"I don't think" so she answered. "God i'm not very good at all this cloak and dagger stuff "good job I don't work for CI5 the game would be up in no time" she laughed. "How long have we got?"

"Long enough" he laughed back.

So far Ray had had an uneventful drive, the traffic hadn't been too heavy He figured if it stayed like this he could be back in about four hours A two hour round trip, maybe an hour with the contact who ever he was, and if it was useful he ought to go in and report it to Cowley. He needed a hair cut too, if there was time he would call at the barbers spruce himself up a bit for later. After all it was his birthday!

He was looking forward to going out tonight" maybe i'll ring Bodie get him to bring a date make a night of it" he thought happily.

Reaching into his inside jacket pocket for his RT and finding it empty he quickly searched the rest of his pockets and not finding it swore under his breath. It was a requirement a matter of safety and security to call in your position when on any job. Should he go on ? He could call in his position from the car radio and let them know where he was going, but once out of the car he would be vulnerable without it. After all he didn't know who he was meeting, what if it was a set up.? What if he needed back-up? Making a sudden decision he swung the Escort into a side street and made a sharp turn to get back on to the main road. He pulled out and crossed the lane he had just left and joined the traffic going back in the direction he had just come from, oncurring the wrath of another motorist who braked sharply to let him in. Ray paid no heed to this silly old fool who was shaking his fist and shouting obscenity's at him. He was busy mentally kicking himself for adding another thirty minutes to his journey. He saw in his minds eye his RT sitting on the kitchen worktop where he'd put it earlier when he took off his jacket. Mocking him!. Damn. He hit the steering wheel with a clenched fist. He hoped he wouldn't miss his contact, anyway he could always stick the blue light on the top of the car. What a birthday this was turning out to be.!

Fifteen minutes later he was pulling up outside his flat he looked up and saw the curtains had been drawn, maybe Claire was having a nap. I don't blame her he mused, could be a long night. I wish I could join her he thought longingly, and toyed with the idea, wishing he was more like Bodie. He wouldn't have any qualms about letting a contact down, well not if a bird was involved at any rate!

He would just creep in quietly so as not to disturb her pick up the RT and creep away again.!

As he got out of the car he looked across the street and saw Bodies Capri parked on the opposite side, he checked the number plate just to be sure, yeah it was definitely Bodies car." What's he doing here?" He was supposed to be on a job." Oh well it will save me a call later, i'll ask him about tonight" he thought innocently

. Ray took the stairs two at a time and turned the key in the lock. Just as he was about to shout out he heard giggling coming from the interior of the flat. Claire's laugh high and joyful, then male laughter deeper Bodies ? Yeah Bodies. Then...

" No stop it Bodie don't put it there "and more hilariousl giggling.

The words died in Rays throat." What the hell was going on here?

A thousand thoughts run through his brain as he stood there rooted to the spot and they weren't good. He wanted to rush in confront them and all he could think was,... no no not my Claire... and Bodie he's my best mate.

He felt a tightness in his chest a lump rose to his throat he could feel the tears well up in his eyes and still he stood there frozen. Move.. move you fool either get out, or go in there. Don't just stand here like an idiot. Just then the door to the lounge opened Claire stepped out in to the hall she didn't spot Ray at first, she was still looking back into the room smiling at something Bodie had said.

."We need more tape" he heard her say.

Then she saw him" Ray"she looked shocked at first "what are you doing here?"

She tried to close the door . To late." Is that Bodie in there ?"said Ray in a voice he didn't recognise as his own .His hand reached automatically for his gun but he didn't take it out of its holster, not yet. Suddenly his trembling legs started to move he strode down the hallway ready to confront whatever...

"Ray are you ok"? he heard her voice." OH you've spoilt it now, we were going to surprise you ".

Ray looked from her exited face and into the lounge and straight at Bodie.

He was stood on a chair, one end of a banner in one hand the other trailing on the carpet.

"All right sunshine?" Bodie quiped "can't trust you to do anything on yer own can I?"

Ray let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked around the room. There were balloons and birthday banners festooned all around. A birthday cake stood on the coffee table with thirty six candles sticking out of the top. Standing like soldiers just waiting to be lit... Suddenly it felt like the best Birthday of his life, and he let out a laugh and the pent up tension left his body...Then it dawned on him

" You set me up, there was no contact you just wanted me out of the way"? You ….you...B...

"Yeah sorry mate".. then they were all laughing like schoolgirls.

" Anyway what did you come back for?"

Ray looked at the two people who were the most dear to him in the world and said rather sheepishly

"I forgot me RT."

The End

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed all comments gratefully received.


End file.
